


My Pauldron

by DebbieF



Category: The Musketeers (2014)
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-12
Updated: 2018-10-12
Packaged: 2019-07-30 01:01:22
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 679
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16275953
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DebbieF/pseuds/DebbieF
Summary: This is a one shot from D'Artagnan's POV on winning his pauldron during The Challenge, season 1, episode 8.Picture is from https://screencapped.netIf ever the picture below ends up disappearing it's because Postimages.org is having financial issues and may shut down. Just a heads up on this in case it ever happens.





	My Pauldron

 

I could feel my heart beating out of my chest. I was having a hard time calming down, as judged by my harsh breaths. This almost didn't feel real. Did I really kill Labarge? The blood at the end of my rapier told its own story, to that end. When the audience stood up and began applauding, I realized my win meant a victory for the entire Musketeer regiment.

I found myself thinking, was it worth it? All the blood, sweat and tears... the near misses I've had that could have ended my existence.

I've often wondered about this dangerous path my sights had been set upon, since the first day I stepped past the Garrison gates. Such a far cry from the life of a farmer that I believed was my destiny. But the weight upon my shoulder reminded me that my pauldron was worth every tear I had shed.

The hugs and hearty claps on my back from Aramis and Porthos filled me with warmth. It reminded me that we were all truly brothers now. As did the smile gracing my mentor's usually stoic face. Athos' smiles were rare and when bestowed were something to tuck away in a corner of my mind to bring out later whenever I needed reminding that he was just a man like me... not a god with a sword.

When Athos had told me to kneel before His Majesty changed his mind... my own had gone completely blank for the few seconds it took me to realize what my mentor meant. The light touch of King Louis' blade upon my shoulders meant that my dream had been fully realized.

Captain Treville was pleased to welcome me officially into the regiment. No more pleased than I, to have been accepted into this fine group of soldiers.

Watching the Red Guards remove Labarge's body, my thoughts drifted to the people of Gascony that he had terrorized. One less monster in the world for them to deal with. I'm not naive enough to believe there won't be others around the corner. At least now I'll be more prepared to meet them head on.

Speaking of _monsters_... one in red had turned away from the celebrations, when I finally won my pauldron. I hadn't expected Cardinal Richelieu to offer any congratulations. Indeed I would have been shocked if he had.

Since the prize money was to go to taxes, I found myself in Milady's debt for lending me the thirty livre in the first place. Oh I know she doesn't want it back, but call it my Gascon upbringing that I don't like owing anybody anything if I could honestly help it. As Porthos would say - _easy come, easy go_. Though not that easily for me. I hope she'll take it in installments whenever I get paid. I still can't make up my mind whether she's friend or foe... an angel in disguise or my worst nightmare.

I note Porthos madly waving for me to stop dilly dallying and get a move on. After I won my pauldron, both Aramis and Porthos mentioned buying the first and second rounds of drinks at The Wren. I couldn't think of a better way to rejoice in my victory.

Glancing down at the new and shiny leather weight upon my right shoulder, I'm finding it slightly worrying. I'd bet good coin, if I had it, that the next time I ended up sparring with my friends my pauldron would come out on the losing end. They wouldn't be able to resist scoring the leather with their swords. I'll have to take it in stride I guess if I want to be a - _good Musketeer_ , Aramis' words not mine.

Shaking my thoughts aside, it was to find my brothers staring fondly at me. Tis time to go. I couldn't resist touching my pauldron, as I walked towards my three friends, it goes wherever I go now. And if anyone ever attempted to take it away, they'd find themselves at the end of my blade. No mercy given.

The End


End file.
